Temperance's Choice
by xXCharmed by his smileXx
Summary: Sequel to Seeley's Reasoning. Temperance lets Booth know how she feels after his declaration. Joy or heartbreak? Need to read on to find out. BB
1. Chapter 1

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in this story. No matter how much I wished I did.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this has taken so long to post but I have had some real problems trying to get Brennan's character right. Hope you like. Reviews are appreciated. Now on with the story.

* * *

"_Bones, I've had these feelings for a while. I've tried to deny them. Tried to push them to the back of my mind and pretend they don't exist but it doesn't work._

"_I know I shouldn't have these feelings for you, Bones. I mean you're my partner. It's not right. But the fact is that I love you Temperance Brennan._

"_And I don't care about all the things that say that that isn't right. I can't deny it anymore and I wanted to tell you. _

"_Because a small part of me hopes that you have feelings for me too. And I think that if we tried we could make this work but I need to know how you feel Bones._

"_If you don't feel the same then we can go back to being partners and friends but if you do feel the same then I think we can make this work and I'm willing to give it a shot._

"_But I need to know how you feel. It's your choice Temperance. And I'm not going to force you to chose either or. It's up to you."_

_What? No. Why was he saying this? He didn't really mean it, did he _

* * *

Temperance looked at Booth. No, really _looked_ at Booth. She gazed into his eyes and she could see dozens of different emotions in those chocolate coloured orbs. Hope that she would say yes, relief that he had finally told her his feelings, nervousness of what she would say and…love. She saw pure, undiluted love, which, confirmed for her that everything he had told her that evening, was true.

She was drowning in the emotions in those eyes and there was nothing she could do to save herself. She thought that she had been so careful. She had built her walls up and she had reinforced them every time that there was a crack, making them bigger, taller and stronger than the last but still he had managed to break his way through them and into her heart. Chipped away at the stone and ice that had surrounded her heart, protecting her from getting hurt again.

Because she had been hurt and she knew how devastated she had felt because there was nothing that she could have done to have protected herself because the fact was that she had trusted people and let them into her heart, which was a dangerous position because anyone who had the right to earn that trust then had the potential to hurt her, in a way that nothing else could. She had promised herself that she would never let that happen to her again.

But she knew that by letting someone into her heart like Booth was asking her to do, would leave her vulnerable, something she hated. But also she knew that leaving Booth would be just as bad. She knew she would hurt him by saying no but he would still be in her life, which was all that mattered.

Meeting Booth's gaze again, Temperance realised that Booth was waiting for her to say something. She guessed that when people made heartfelt revelations, they usually expected an answer.

"Booth, I…" Temperance let out a sigh. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought, but then again she had never thought it was going to be easy.

"Booth, the past two years that I've known you, they've been some of the best in my life. You've opened my view on life and made me realise and feel things I haven't felt before.

"You're my best friend and I have to admit that, over the years my feelings for you have grown past friendship. You know I don't believe in love, Booth, it goes against everything I believe in, it's irrational, so there isn't any point in me telling you that, when I don't believe it myself.

"But I feel something for you that I've never felt before."

Booth's eyes brightened, his smile coming back into place.

"And it's for that exact reason, that we would never work."

Booth looked up, shock registering on his face. A flash of pain, hurt, and _anger _flickered across his face before settling dully in his dark brown eyes, as resignation took its place. Opening his mouth to protest, Temperance stopped him.

"Booth, no. Don't you see? If I let you in, if we tried to make it work, you'd only end up leaving me. Everyone who loves me leaves and I can't lose you Booth. I _won't."_

"For years, I've told myself that I was independent but then you came along and now I need someone. I need you. Please tell me you understand why we can't do this? It can't work."

Booth looked bewildered as he met Temperance's eyes. She dropped hers to the table top, suddenly finding the engravings and engrains in the wood top, very interesting.

"But why? Why can't we make it work Temperance? I'm not going to pretend that I understand, because I don't. I'll never leave you. Why can't we give this relationship a shot?" His voice broke at the end, making Temperance feel like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Because it WONT! Something will happen. You'll leave me or there'll be an accident and you'll be taken away from me! What happens if you get shot or attacked by one of the suspects that we meet everyday? Hmm what happens then? It's better this way…please?"

Booth might have objected, in fact he had a very good argument planned out in his head, up until that point, but hearing her voice filled with pain and anguish in the last word, knowing that he had put that pain and anguish there, made him hold them back.

Numbly he nodded. He didn't register when she stood up or when she walked out the door of the diner. He didn't register anything.

Apart from the fact that she said no.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. What do you think? All reviews are appreciated. It's nice to know what the readers think.

Hehe

Lee


	2. Chapter 2

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Only in my dreams.

**A/N:** Sequel to Seeley's Reasoning and Rebecca's Decision. Here's Chapter Two. Hope you like it!

* * *

Temperance felt numb as she walked out of the diner. Her mind didn't register when she opened the door and walked out. Nor did she register when she got into her car, inserted the key and drove home. Her whole body seemed to be on automatic as she finally let herself into her apartment. Her body was working on will power, over riding her brain. Bypassing seemed to be more accurate, which for once wasn't processing the information. 

Dropping herself onto the couch, Temperance finally had a chance to think over what had happened that evening. "_Why? Why couldn't he have just left their relationship alone? It was going great." _Every time she was down he would comfort her, and in the opposite position, it would be vice versa, or at least she would attempt to comfort him, even though she was never good with dealing with emotions. But now he had gone and messed it all up by telling her this.

Rubbing her eyes with her hands, Temperance sighed. "Come on, Temperance. Pull it together. Think about it logically." Logically? Logically. Right she could do that.

"It wouldn't work."

"_But why?"_

"Because he would leave me."

"_You don't know that."_ An irritating voice, in her head that sounded strangely like Angela pointed out.

"Yes, I do. Everybody leaves."

"_But this isn't everybody. This is Booth."_ As it turned out, Inner Angela, was just as annoying as the normal one. But it did leave Temperance with something to ponder over. Sighing, Temperance glanced down at her hands on her lap. The ring on her right ring finger shone brightly back at her, the silver band, in laid with purple amethysts and diamonds. It was one of the few things that Temperance had to remember her mother by, after her mother and father had left when she was fifteen.

* * *

A fifteen year old Temperance Brennan sat on the old rope swing at the bottom of the garden at their family home in Ohio. It was a winter's day and a fresh layer of frost had covered the ground making every step you took, crunch and crackle. There wasn't much to do as it was too cold to do anything outside and Temperance found that she didn't really have the enthusiasm to sit inside and read. 

That was why as a result, Temperance sat, scuffing her feet along the ground, completely and utterly bored. Leaning back in the swing, she looked at the sky, which was already starting to darken due to the steadily shortening nights and watched the sky changing through the varying shades of blues, pinks, yellows, oranges, reds, purples, and finally grey that came from the sun sinking behind the horizon.

So absorbed in the beauty of the sunset, Temperance didn't hear the approaching footsteps. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Temperance not turning her head from where she was lying, nodded. "I remember when I was your age I would always sit out and watch the sun setting until I was told to come in." Temperance turned to see her mother standing beside her. She had her coat on and her handbag was in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Temperance was always one to be blunt. Some would say nosy but she would describe herself as inquisitive. "Your father and I are going out. We'll be back later."

Bending down, her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before standing back up. "Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye Temperance. Do what you're brother tells you!" "_Yeah like that's going to happen!"_

Temperance watched as her mother walked back up to the house, until she was obscured from view. Little did Temperance know that that would be the last time she would ever see her mother alive again

* * *

Her parents never came home that evening. Their car was found abandoned in a ditch a few miles out of time. Temperance knew what it was like to lose someone. She had no desire to repeat the experience again. 

And by letting Booth and herself start a relationship there was a possibility that it would happen again. And even if they did entertain the notion of a relationship, what about their working relationship? Would it still be the same? Would they still be able to work objectively together to solve their cases?

And if they broke up? How would they be able to work together after that? The answer: they wouldn't. It would affect their relationship and then she would need to request a new FBI Agent to work with and she would lose Booth anyway.

Feeling the need to stretch her legs, Temperance stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out she took in the view of the night sky. The sky was completely black and not a single star could be seen because of the lights from the city. Temperance again thought back to when she was younger and the thoughts of her country home. Every night she could sit in her bedroom and watch the stars in the sky, twinkling brightly.

* * *

Temperance Brennan watched the stars in the sky from her bedroom window in her home from Ohio. It had been five weeks since her parents had disappeared and she was still living in her family home with her brother. It was Christmas Eve and for the first time in nearly sixteen years, Temperance wasn't looking forward to Christmas. It was with an uneasy mind that she climbed into bed that night, a depressed feeling sinking in, as she turned off the light but before falling asleep she sent up her nightly prayer: that her parents would have returned home by the next day. 

Waking up the next morning, Temperance found that her mood had not improved over the few hours of sleep she had had the previous night. As she descended the stairs, the first thing that stuck her was that the Christmas decorations were up. That meant…that meant that Mum and Dad were home!

Bolting down the stairs, Temperance darted towards the kitchen, light spilling from the opened door. "MUM!! DAD!! YOU'RE BACK!!"

Skidding to a halt in the doorway, Temperance looked backwards and forwards, around the familiar kitchen, scanning it to see the familiar figures sitting there drinking their coffee. All she saw was her brother, Russ sitting there, at the kitchen table. "Merry Christmas, little sis."

"Where are they Russ? Where are they?"

Confusion clouded her brother's features. "Where's who? You like the Christmas decorations?"

"They…they're not here? You did the Christmas decorations? Why would you do that, Russ? Why would you do that Russ?!"

"Why would I do what? The decorations? I thought it would make the place look more festive."

"How could you do that?! Mum and Dad aren't here, you can't have Christmas without them!"

"Tempe, they aren't coming back."

"How can you say that? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! They'll come home! They promised!"

"Tempe, they've been gone five weeks, they lied, they aren't coming home!"

"LIAR! They'll come home and I'm not going to have Christmas until they do! Christmas is for FAMILY!"

"What am I Tempe? Am I not family? What am I then, a next door neighbour?!"

"I want mum and dad!"

"Fine, Tempe. Whatever!"

A week later Temperance watched as her brother climbed into his old banged up Chevy, only stopping once to look at the form of his sister stood beside the woman from child services. With a small, feeble smile, he climbed into his car and drove away. And once again, Temperance Brennan was left alone, abandoned by the ones she loved.

* * *

Absent-mindedly Temperance wiped away a tear that had run down her face while she had been reliving those painful memories of when people had left her. It had only been months ago that she had reconciled with her brother after nearly fifteen years of a hostile relationship between the two siblings. They had been forced to reconcile by Booth to help them solve their mother's case and during that time they had managed to solve their differences. 

Then again it was only weeks since her brother and her father, who had made a reappearance into her life during a case when Booth and she were trying to solve a case involving a retired FBI Agent who had been murdered, had once again left her, sitting on her own, watching as her family left her.

This in Temperance's book confirmed that every one who loved her was destined to leave her.

Nodding her head to her empty apartment, Temperance finally made her mind up.

"I made the right choice. It wouldn't work. It's better this way."

* * *

Some major angst there. So what do you think? Review by clicking the blue button at the bottom. Yes, you know the one. 

Lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro or Cullen. Agent Williamson is mine though! Hurray!

**A/N**: Chapter Three is here. Thanks to all the people who have stuck through this far.

* * *

Monday really would be the moment of truth, because this would be the first time Temperance would have seen Booth since the "incident" as she had started to refer to it, had taken place. 

Monday morning, found Temperance Brennan in her office, early even for her, who was always the first to arrive, making many of the other workers there wonder if she actually went home for the night or if she just slept in her office.

Sitting in front of her computer, Temperance was absorbed in her work by the time the next people arrived at the office, the heavy workload ridding her mind, for the time being, of what was going to happen the next time she saw Booth.

So engrossed she was, she didn't hear Angela greet her until Angela was standing right in front of her waving a cup of coffee in front of her nose.

"Morning sweetie! Have a good weekend?"

"It was normal, Angela, if that's what you mean. Exactly like a weekend normally is." Well ok that was a lie but she really didn't feel having to tell Angela about the whole thing with Booth because then she would lecture her on saying no and she wouldn't shut up about it for ages afterwards and she wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the day.

Angela gave her a look that plainly stated that she didn't believe her but she seemed to give Temperance the benefit of the doubt for once and dropped the subject." Okay sweetie if you say so. FBI's dropping a body off later in the morning. Booth should be here soon."

"They're dropping it off! Why?! They know that I need access to the crime scene! Why would they just move it when they have no idea of the protocol involved! They might have destroyed the evidence!" Temperance was on a rant and nobody could stop her now.

"Sweetie, sweetie! Calm down. I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for having moved the body. And I'm sure the CSI guys are perfectly able to collect the correct evidence for you. They know how to do their jobs sweetie. I'm sure Booth will fill you in."

Mumbling and grumbling, Temperance made her way out onto the raised platform that they used to examine the body and started to make sure that all the utensils they would need for the case were ready so they could start right away when the body came in. Fifteen minutes later and Temperance was just finishing setting up when she heard the automated swoosh of the lab doors opening.

Turning Temperance was determined to give Booth a piece of her mind, but instead of her partner standing before her, there was a strange man who she had never seen before. Slowly descending the steps, she came face to face with the man. From the quick glance she would guess he was about 5" 11" with short brown hair and brown eyes, but not like Booths, more a mud like colour. He had a pointed nose and small beady eyes which were far too small for his face. He was dressed in what she guessed was a very expensive suit. All in all, it screamed FBI.

"Can I help you?" Her tone was not altogether unfriendly but at the same time, it expressed that she clearly felt she had better things to be doing.

The man gave her an appraising look before answering. "You Dr Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"FBI Special Agent John Williams. The body was reported last night. After checking out the claim, it was found on the outskirts of the woods, near the park downtown. We're bringing it in now. I need you to find out who it is and how she or he was killed so we can arrest the SOB that murdered them. I'll be back this afternoon to find out what you know." With that he turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Hey. Wait! Who do you think you are? Waltzing in here, demanding that we do your biding and then you're not even going to help? After you could have possibly damaged evidence by moving the body!"

That seemed to stop him. Turning to face her he answered her questions looking none too happy at having been stopped.

"Listen, Dr Brennan, I think I'm the guy trying to stop a murderer before he can harm anyone else! As for helping that's not my job. That's yours. You find out who that body is. I catch the murderer. That's how it works. I know Booth lets you come out in the field and I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not Booth. So from now on you stay in the lab like a squint and let the cops solve the murder. Got it?"

Face burning, Temperance nodded. She had never been so insulted in her whole life. Who did this guy think he was?

"Booth's a good guy but I really don't know what he was thinking taking a squint out into the field. A recipe for disaster if I've ever heard of one. I'm surprised no one's been killed by now."

"For your information, _Agent _Williams, me and my team are very good at our jobs and we would never do anything that would risk our own lives or the lives of others. And that's why Booth lets us come out in the field. Because he trusts us and knows that we are the best at our jobs. Letting us go out in the field lets us do our jobs to the best of our abilities. Booth knows that."

Agent Williams made a sarcastic noise in the back of his throat stating that he didn't believe her. Her patience thinning, Temperance asked the question that had been at the front of her mind since she had seen that it was Agent Williams instead of Booth. "Where's Booth?"

"Not here." Williamson rolled his eyes as Brennan continued to give him a look that told him that that excuse wasn't going to cut it. "Cullen has him working undercover."

Obviously deciding that that was his last words on the matter, Agent Williams exited the door, which was soon opened again, this time by the CSI tech guys bringing in the body. After they deposited it on the trolley, Temperance quickly started to examine the body, making a mental note to visit Cullen in her lunch hour.

* * *

The afternoon quickly rolled around and Temperance Brennan found herself in Deputy Director Sam Cullen's waiting room outside his office. 

Knocking on the door, she waited until she heard a "come in" in reply before cracking open the door and walking in. The deputy director rose to meet her. "Dr Brennan. I was expecting a visit from you."

Ignoring formalities, Temperance jumped right in. "Where's Booth? Why's he doing undercover work?"

"Agent Booth is doing undercover work because I asked and he accepted. As for where he is I can't tell you that. He did leave a letter for you though. I was going to drop it off later on if you didn't make an appearance." Standing, he offered her a plain white envelope which she took without looking at. Nodding her head in understanding, Temperance quickly left the office.

"_Why did he just leave without telling me?"_

Temperance didn't even give the letter another look until she was safely back in her office, with the door locked. She had been pestered all day by Angela asking where Booth was and now she wanted the chance to find out the answers without being disturbed.

Looking for the first time at the envelope in her hand, she noticed that there was only one word written on the front in Booth's handwriting.

_Bones._

Opening the letter, Temperance pulled out a single folded sheet of paper. Opening it she read.

_Bones,_

_I'm sorry if this is kind of sudden but Cullen offered me this opportunity and I took it. Maybe it will do us some good, give us some time to process what happened at the weekend. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner but I barely had time to write this letter before I had to leave. I wanted to tell you in person but there wasn't time. I shouldn't be too long, but for the time being Agent Williams should be replacing me. Give him a shot Bones, he's a good cop, if a bit rigid. See you soon,_

_Booth._

Looking again at his letter, Brennan felt slightly better, that he had wanted to tell her in person. Maybe he was right. The break might be good for them. Re-reading the letter once more she saw that there was another line at the bottom of the page.

_It's better to have loved and lost, than it is to have never loved at all. Never forget that._

What did that mean?

* * *

So what do you think? Review! 

Lee


	4. Chapter 4

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the characters featured apart from Agent John Williamson who is my own creation and if I may say so myself, a bit of a jerk. Hehe. I own the plot too!

**A/N:** Sequel to Seeley's Reasoning which is sequel to Rebecca's Decision.

So we're on to Chapter four. Comments are always appreciated.

* * *

Two months seemed to pass incredibly slowly for Temperance, and as it approached the start of November, Temperance was starting to feel exceedingly hostile to Booth, who still hadn't returned from his undercover mission. She wasn't going to admit it but she actually really missed Booth and his chauvinistic tendencies. She also missed his basic reasoning skills, which it seemed his replacement, Agent Williamson, didn't seem to possess. 

They were now on to their fourth case together and thought they had now mastered the basic skills of polite conversation, when necessary.

Complaining petulantly to herself over the irritating "qualities" of her "partner", the world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr Temperance "Bones" Brennan locked herself in her office, slamming the door with a resounding bang.

"That insolent, arrogant, irritating man! Ugh Booth how could you do this to me! I hate you! Aagh!" A knocking on her door interrupted her rant about irritating FBI partners. "Why did I ever agree to work with the FBI? Oh yes that's right, I DIDN'T!"

"Sweetie, open the door." Angela's voice sounded clear through the wood of the door.

Sighing Temperance turned her attention towards the door, intent on getting her best friend to leave her alone. "Angela, go away."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Temperance watched from her desk as the doorknob, rattled before turning and the door swung open, admitting artist extraordinaire Angela, resident flirt and Temperance's longest and best friend. "What's up, sweetie?"

"Nothing, Angela."

"Now, both of us know that that's a lie, sweetie. You've been in a permanent humph since Booth left."

"I have not!"

"Sorry sweetie but you have. Know what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Angela, just…"

"Just what?" Angela prodded not leaving until she got an answer.

"Just that I can't believe Booth left me like that, Angela. Leaving without a word and just a letter to tell us where he went. I mean what if Cullen hadn't got the letter, we would have just been hanging for the past two months. I mean is it so hard to pick up a phone? The man is so inconsiderate! And Williamson! Who does the man think he is? Turning up, demanding that we do his biding and then refusing to let us help in the actual investigation! Does he think we're just here at his disposal and that we can be disposed of the moment we've found out everything he needs to know! The man infuriates me!" Temperance looked at Angela to see if she was listening and noticed that she was giving her a strange look. "What?"

"Are you done, sweetie?"

Flabbergasted, Temperance gave her friend an incredulous look. Angela continued, oblivious to the look she was getting from her friend. "Good. Now sweetie, listen, Booth, I'm sure had a perfectly good reason for taking that mission and you can't hold it against him when he gets back."

Seeing Temperance about to interrupt, Angela held up a hand. "No, sweetie, let me finish. You can't hold it against him. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't taken other cases than the FBI ones? So Booth is entitled to take other cases as well. And have you told Booth before you have ever taken another case that doesn't involve him?" That last comment seemed to quieten Temperance from her next argument.

"And as you said, he did write you a letter telling you where he would be." Temperance had to agree to that. "And as for Agent Williamson, have you ever even given the man a chance, or have you instinctively decided that because he isn't Booth he isn't going to do ask good a job? I admit that you don't have the connection that you and Booth have but he isn't a bad guy." Temperance gave a sarcastic grunt.

"He isn't, sweetie. A bit arrogant and cocky, and _way _over confident of his own abilities. But remember what Booth was like before you broke him in? He wasn't much better. And you really can't expect the guy, who you have given no reason to give you anything in return, to take you out in the field, where it could be dangerous to you both? I'm sorry, sweetie but what Booth gives you is probably a one off and you can't expect every agent you work with for the rest of your career to treat you the same way and let you off with the same thing."

Temperance, grudgingly had to admit that Angela was right but that didn't mean she was going to change her way of thinking. And for the considerable future, Booth and Williamson were going to receive the brunt of her wrath.

* * *

A week later and Temperance's mood had steadily worsened as the days passed. With Booth still not back, Temperance had plunged herself into the work in an attempt to forget about the hole in the life that Booth leaving had made. When that hadn't worked, Temperance had taken her frustration out on anybody who so much as sneezed in her presence. 

After another dismal week working with Agent Williamson her mood hadn't gotten any better. After yelling at Zach for coughing too loudly, Temperance had moved into her office to get away from the terrified look Zach was giving her, the confused look that was painted on Hodgins's face and the disapproving and worried look she was getting from Angela.

Sitting on her chair, Temperance let out a sigh, before turning towards her computer in the hope of getting some work done without getting a combination of looks from her colleagues.

After attempting to write a sentence for half an hour, she finally had to admit that she wasn't going to get any work done at the minute. Leaning back, Temperance let her thoughts wash over her, letting them fill her brain. She had been told by Angela and Booth many times that taking the time and thinking things over helped. She had never tried it always replying that she didn't need time to think things over. Well, nothing else seemed to be working so she might at least give it a try.

The main problem at the front of her mind was of course, Booth. Even though she didn't tell anyone how she felt she was incredibly worried for Booth. Angela had told her that the case Booth was taking wasn't any different from the others that they had done. But in Temperance's mind there was one big difference.

She wasn't there with him.

And that fact scared her more than she dared to admit. The fact that she didn't know where he was and she couldn't go out there and help if something happened to him. Then there was the fact that he had just gone and left without as much as a word of warning. How could he do that? Did he really think him admitting his feelings would change their relationship so much that it was necessary for him to leave? She didn't think so but then Booth had always been the feelings person of the relationship.

Then there was the more present of her problems. Agent Williamson. Did the man really need to be that irritating? And was it physically impossible for him to help with the case? Angela always said that maybe if she was a bit nicer to the man that it would benefit their working relationship, but she believed that if she had to make the effort that he should have to too and until he showed some sort of appreciation for the work she and her team did then she wasn't going to either.

Temperance was just starting to think over the next topic on her mind, which was how she was going to apologise to Zach for yelling at him, when the phone suddenly started to ring, reverberating around the previously silent office. Startled by the abrupt noise, she jumped, head whipping round to glare at the offending object before picking up the handset.

"Temperance Brennan"

"Dr Brennan?" Temperance frowned as the voice registered in her mind right away. "It's Deputy Director Cullen."

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Temperance though still mad at the man for sticking her with such a jerk of a replacement partner, decided that it would probably pay out for her to be polite.

"I was wondering if you could possibly meet me at FBI Headquarters this afternoon. It's important." Temperance didn't like the tone of voice that the FBI head was using.

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" She heard a sigh on the other side of the line before he continued speaking.

"I'd prefer to do it face to face. It's about Agent Booth." Those words sent shivers down Temperance's spine. What could it have to do with Booth? He was away on assignment wasn't he?

"I'll be there soon as possible."

"Thank you, Dr Brennan." Forgoing formalities, she heard the click that signified that he had hung up and then the ongoing drone of the dial tone.

Replacing the phone on its cradle, Temperance wondered what would be so urgent that the FBI director would call her himself. None of the options were good.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen now? I don't know! Well I do, I'm the author!

Hehe. Next chapter coming up soon!

Lee


	5. Chapter 5

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth or Cullen. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Exiting the elevator on the sixth floor of the FBI Headquarters, Temperance got the feeling that she was trespassing and that she shouldn't be there. She had always gotten that feeling when she entered the place that Booth worked, much preferring to be back at the lab. 

Walking along the corridor, Temperance glanced in the direction that Booth's office was and noticed that the door was open. Glancing around, curiosity setting in, she quickly took the few steps necessary so she was standing directly in the doorframe. A quick glance around and she knew something was up. All of Booth's things had been placed into boxes that were cluttering up the floor space of the not so small, but not so big either, office.

Walking in, she headed to the first box, pulling off the lid. Inside there was a picture of Booth and his son Parker staring back at her. Beside it an old high school baseball trophy of Booths that was always proudly displayed at the back of the office.

Below that there was a picture of Booth and herself with Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Cam and the old head of department, Dr Goodman. She noticed that Angela and Hodgins were off in a world of their own, staring deeply into each others eyes, laughing at their own private joke. Cam was saying something to Zach that had obviously made him embarrassed, which you could tell by the colour of his cheeks. Booth was standing there right beside her, his arm loosely draped around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear, while she herself was staring determinedly at the camera, the only one doing so apart from Dr Goodman, who was looking at it with a look of amusement twinkling in his brown eyes.

So caught up in looking at the picture she didn't hear the door open behind her, which for someone who prided herself in being trained in three types of martial arts and being able to fend off any attacker, really wasn't very good if the person had meant her harm.

"Dr Brennan?" Temperance whipped around the picture still in her hands to face the FBI Director.

"Why are Booth's things in boxes?" Cullen got a wistful look on his face at those words, before he focussed on Temperance again.

"My office?" Without waiting for a reply, Cullen turned on the spot and headed out of the office towards his own respective one.

After following him along the corridor and into a room that was significantly bigger than Booth's was, Cullen motioned for her to sit on a seat in front of a large oak desk.

"Dr Brennan…I'm sorry but last night we got word of an accident on one of the out of town missions. The team were doing a routine search of the area when they were ambushed by a gang. Three agents were seriously hurt and two were killed." His voice faltered at that point.

Gulping, Temperance looked at the FBI Director. "I'm sorry. But what does this have to do with Booth?" The uncomfortable feeling she had had since Cullen's call came back stronger than before.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan… but Agent Booth was one of the agents who were injured last night. A stray bullet pierced his stomach. There was nothing the doctors could do. I'm sorry. I thought that because of the close relationship you and Agent Booth had I should tell you personally. I'm sorry for your loss."

Those words brought down a harsh reality as Temperance realised how many times she had been on the other side of the table telling someone else that they had lost a loved one. Because that was what Booth was to her.

A loved one.

And now he was gone and she was all alone again.

"But how could that happen? Wasn't he wearing a bullet proof vest! How could they just sneak up on them?!"

"Believe me when I say this, Dr Brennan. Agent Booth was one of my best agents. He was wearing a bullet proof vest. He didn't take silly risks. If he had he wouldn't have been one of my best agents. The bullet went under the side of the vest. The doctors have told me that it was a one in a thousand chance that the bullet would have done that. Agent Booth was incredibly unlucky. As for how they were ambushed, we have statements from the two uninjured agents and we hope that these should match up.

Temperance nodded dumbly as the grief of the situation washed over her. Standing up, she was about to make her way to the door, at the moment she just wanted to be on her own, when Cullen called her back. Lowering herself back into the chair, she looked to see what else the man had to say.

"I understand that you probably just want some time to yourself at the moment but there was another reason that I asked you to come here this afternoon. We…we have reason to believe that the gang that ambushed the team yesterday were unconnected to that particular case but were previously involved in a case that Agent Booth and yourself solved. Though there is no physical evidence, there are rumours from the streets that Maru Muerte is taking responsibility for the hit. We thought that it would be necessary to let you know."

Again pulling herself from her chair, Temperance made her way quickly out of the office and exited the building, ignoring the looks she got from the people she passed. She knew her eyes had taken on a cold detachment, but that was the only way she knew to stop herself from out right crying right there.

Booth was gone. He wasn't coming back. Temperance would never get the chance to let him know that she…that she loved him back. She had finally admitted it to herself the other evening. And now he would never know.

Slamming the door of her car, Temperance furiously wiped away a tear that managed to escape from the glassy confines of her eye. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Not yet.

As she drove she found that again she was acting on instinct. While her body was driving the car, her mind was going over everything that had even happened with Booth.

"_Sssh. It's ok. I've got you. I've got you. It's ok" _He had comforted her over and over again. In the warehouse, after she was kidnapped by Kenton.

In New Orleans, when everybody, even herself had believed that she was capable of murdering Graeme Leger. Sometimes, Booth had had more faith in her than she herself had had.

In McVickers barn, when he had repeatedly assured her that he knew who she was.

In her apartment after she had found the blood on the floor and had been convinced that it was her brother Russ's.

In the park, after she had watched her brother and her father as they had driven off and left her all over again.

Through all the time that she had known Booth he had been one constant thing in her life. Some one who trusted her completely, some one who would have protected her from anything, some one who was willing to go along with her decisions even if he didn't agree with them, someone who would comfort her when she was upset and someone who could made her laugh about the tiniest things.

And now she didn't have those things and she felt like a part of her was missing. Like a shard of her heart had been pulled out leaving a gaping hole where it should have been. And it hurt. It hurt even more than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Finally parking outside of her door, Temperance let the tears wash over her as she cried on to the steering wheel of her car. She let out all the emotion that she had never been able to show anyone and she wept over the loss of the one person who could have made the pain go away, because he was the cause of the pain. The tears came in torrents and try as she might once they had started she couldn't get them to stop.

* * *

A/N: Oh Man! I'm so evil! But don't hurt me. Cos if you do you'll never know how the story ends!

Reviews are appreciated, just press the blue button.

Lee


	6. Chapter 6

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montengro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy or Camile Saroyan. I do however own the plot.

**A/N:** So here we go. Some major angst coming up, just to let you know! Enjoy.

* * *

A week passed incredibly slowly for Temperance. She found that although she hadn't cried again since that day outside her apartment, neither was she the same cheerful person she was before the meeting with Cullen. Temperance's life head been taken over by the overpowering need to keep herself busy so she didn't have time to think about what she had lost. 

Cam had insisted that she take a some time off on "Compassionate Leave" but Temperance had refused it and instead plunged herself into her work to fill the time. Rarely was she seen to have left the office and when she did it was usually early morning when she would disappear home for a couple of hours before arriving back again to continue her work.

Everybody had noticed the change in Temperance after the news of Booth's decease. When Angela had heard she had cried until a red-eyed Hodgins had had to take her home. Neither of them nor Zach had been seen in the lab since apart from when they came to attempt to get her to go home. Angela came about once a day to try and persuade her to go home, usually accompanied by one of the boys.

Angela had said that she needed to take some time off, that Booth wouldn't have wanted her to run herself in to the grave, whatever that meant. She had just ignored Angela and carried on working, stating that she needed to get this report finished before the end of the day. That wasn't true but every time she sat down to try and get some rest she was overwhelmed by memories of Booth and only felt worse than she had before.

Temperance felt Angela's presence before she actually heard the knock on the door. She had become accustomed to the daily knock on the door that would announce Angela's next attempt to get her to go home.

In Temperance's view she had cried all she needed to cry and she wasn't going to cry any more. There was no good in crying over something that couldn't be changed. She knew that wasn't strictly true but she had taken to relying on the one thing that had never let her down, science, her work, for comfort because she felt if she did anything else she would have another emotional breakdown and she wouldn't be able to stop crying.

Ever.

"Sweetie. You need to go home."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here." Temperance put on a false ignorant tone to her voice, hoping that Angela would leave the conversation there and Temperance could do back to her work.

"Sweetie, don't play dumb with me because I know you're not. Booth's…Booth's dead sweetie. And so far you haven't spoken to anyone about it."

"I don't need to speak to anyone about it Angela. There's nothing to talk about. As you said Booth's dead. There's nothing we can do about it." Even to herself, her words had a hollow sound to them.

"You know that's not true, Tempe. You and Booth had a connection. You were more than partners. You were more than friends. Are you seriously telling me that what happened doesn't affect you at all?"

Angela was looking at her with a pitying expression on her face. She knew very well the pain that Temperance was feeling. She remembered it all too clearly from when Kirk had died. The overpowering need to keep busy because she felt she would have broken if she stopped for only a minute to think about it. And she also knew that her friend needed to talk about it, if she ever wanted to return to any semblance of a normal life.

"Please, Tempe, you need to open up. Please."

Angela could only watch on as her friend went into a world of her own. Completely oblivious to everything and anything that was happening around her. Fireworks could have gone off outside her office and she still wouldn't have noticed.

A wry smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she thought of something that had no doubt gone on between her and the resident FBI agent. It was she nearest thing Angela had seen to a smile since Temperance had gotten the news about Booth. Angela was so sure that Temperance was caught up in her own world that she was shocked when Temperance turned to face her.

"You know…he told me he loved me." There she had finally told Angela the thing that had been eating at her since the night at the diner. Angela suddenly had an aghast expression on her face as she realised the implications of what her best friend had just told her.

"Oh sweetie…what did you say?" Angela was apprehensive of what Temperance had said. She knew her friend and she knew that she was fearful of letting anyone into her heart.

Temperance turned towards he friend a forlorn look on her face and whispered in an almost noiseless voice. "I said no." Temperance could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes again, before she was pulled into a hug by Angela.

"Why sweetie, why did you say no? We both know that that was a lie."

"It was for this exact reason. I didn't want to get hurt again. Looks like which ever option I picked I was going to get hurt. Only this time it feels ten times worse than before. I don't know what to do Angela. I need Booth. What am I going to do without him?" Her words were punctuated by the sobs that had slowly taken over her.

And there in the middle of the office where the crime fighting duo had solved so many cases together, the two women wept. One for the loss of a friend and colleague but more importantly the man she loved and the lost opportunities they had missed because of a bad decision because she had been scared of getting hurt. The other for the woman she held in her arms, her best friend who had been hurt so many times and who had finally found the love of her life only to lose him.

They sat there, two women broken, by the loss of one person.

* * *

I think I'm going to cry! And I wrote it! So what do you think? Let me know 

Lee


	7. Chapter 7

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Seven**

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the characters featured. I do own the plot!

**A/N:** Here we go. Almost finished. Hope you like

* * *

Two days later and the time had finally come. The time when she ultimately had to say goodbye to Booth. Booth's family had arranged the funeral from out of town. They had all agreed that since DC was the place Booth had lived his life that was where the funeral should take place. With the help of Cullen they had managed to arrange a state funeral, with a traditional catholic service, which would be private for family and friends. Temperance was glad that it was going to be that way, she felt the need to keep it as small as possible. She didn't know why, she just wanted it like that. 

Temperance sat there but she wasn't really listening to the priest. She knew that he was praising all the good things that Booth had done in his life and that he was a good man that was taken before his time. Temperance felt slightly angry towards the priest. Who was he to say those things about Booth? He didn't know him, like she had. He didn't love him.

As the rest of the service passed Temperance only listened absentmindedly to what was going on around her. Listening to the people make speeches about Booth and how they had known him, Temperance noticed how many people Booth had influenced in his life. The church was nearly full with members of Booth's family, friend and colleagues.

And there sat at the front was the dusty blonde head of Parker Booth. Temperance could see his face clearly from where she sat and the tears that constantly ran down his face, but still he didn't make a sound as he held his mother's hand as she openly cried. Not for the first time, Temperance noticed how much like Booth, Parker was. Always strong in the hard times, for all the people who needed him.

With a pang in her heart Temperance realised that he was just a child. She had often forgotten that when she had spoken to Parker. He was a bright kid but he was still just that. A child. Someone who didn't deserve to have to be the strong one at such a young age.

Temperance realised that Booth would never get to watch his son grow up. Watch him graduate college, his first girlfriend, high school prom night, witness the birth of his first grand child, his only son's marriage. And Parker would never get the chance to have his father there with him at those monumental times in his life. Both would miss out, all because someone had decided to take revenge for justice being brought.

Glancing once more around the crowded church, Temperance noticed a lot of familiar faces. Cullen and his wife, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Dr Goodman, Caroline; the district prosecutor, Rebecca, Parker, some of Booth's old army buddies that she recognised from pictures as well as some people she guessed were Booth's parents. The woman had short brown hair and she was weeping uncontrollably into the shoulder of the man beside her who could only be Booth's father, who sat tall in his seat on the pew, an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, as the tears fell continuously down his face.

After that afternoon in the office, Temperance had felt that there was a tiny, pin-prick sized ray of sunshine on a predominantly stormy horizon. She felt that talking about her feelings with Angela had helped her come to terms with what had happened and that a giant weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

Finally, the priest dismissed the church service, Temperance and the rest of the congregation filled out of the church, and into the graveyard following behind the funeral precession as they made their way down the paved path to the allotted plot that Booth's parents had bought.

Temperance followed as everyone dropped a handful of soil on top of the coffin, which hit with a hollow thud. She watched as Booth's coffin was lowered into the ground and as the priest made a last speech to the people that had decided to come outside. She watched as people left their wreaths on the ground beside the freshly dug earth and she watched as one by one people left. She watched until the whole hole was filled and she was the last one standing there. Gently bending down, she placed her own wreath on top of the freshly filled in grave. Placing a kiss to her fingertips, Temperance lowered them to the earth in front of her. "Goodbye."

* * *

Two months to the day and Temperance found herself once again at Booth's grave. Although she had visited the graveyard a few times, she had never had the strength to actually visit his grave. Bending down, she placed a new bouquet of flowers on the earth that had now been covered in a thin layer of grass. Standing again, her eyes travelled to the head stone that had only been placed there a week or so ago. Her fingertips traced the engraving as she read it: 

_Seeley Booth_

_Born May 16__th__ 1974 _

_Died November 18__th__ 2007_

_Beloved son, brother, father and friend._

_He lived to protect those that couldn't protect themselves._

_Sadly missed by all that knew him_

Sitting on the ground, Temperance wondered why on a day that her mood was so dark that the weather could be so bright. Wasn't it meant to be that whenever you visited a cemetery that the rain was meant to pour and the wind whipped around you just so that you weren't the only one feeling upset?

Temperance again wondered why she was here. Angela had been pestering her to visit Booth's grave even though she knew that Temperance didn't believe that there was anything of Booth left there.

So why was it that she was here then? She didn't know but she had just had a feeling that morning that she should visit. So there she was. Booth was always urging her to speak to the person as if you were talking to them normally and that it would answer your questions. How she had no idea because it was impossible to get answers from a block of marble stone.

Breathing deeply, Temperance decided that she would give it a try, although she wasn't going to hold her breath on getting any answers.

"Hello Booth. It's Temp…its Bones. Angela said that I should come. I'm not sure why. You know that I don't believe that I can get answers from a block of stone. I…I miss you Booth. I love you." Unsure of what else to say, Temperance just decided to do what they had done a lot and sit quietly in comfortable silence, just the feeling of the sun beating down on her back.

Sitting there on the grassy ground, Temperance tried to recreate a picture of Booth in her mind. Brown hair spiked up with gel or styled over in a quaff over to one side, his deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling with humour. His standard issue FBI style suits, with his bright, controversial ties and his funky socks. She could even smell his aftershave and the unique smell that was Booth.

Her head whipped around as she heard the crack of a twig behind her. So absorbed in her memories, she hadn't heard anyone approach. When she saw who it was, her mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

Who's it going to be? Reviews are appreciated.

Lee


	8. Chapter 8

**Temperance's Choice**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the characters featured in this story. Oh darn. I can still dream about them though! And I own the plot!

**A/N**: So here it is. The final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to see this story to the end and for all the fantastic reviews! Now time to put you out of your misery.

* * *

_Sitting there on the grassy ground, Temperance tried to recreate a picture of Booth in her mind. Brown hair spiked up with gel or styled over in a quaff over to one side, his deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling with humour. His standard issue FBI style suits, with his bright, controversial ties and his funky socks. She could even smell his aftershave and the unique smell that was Booth._

_Her head whipped around as she heard the crack of a twig behind her. So absorbed in her memories, she hadn't heard anyone approach. When she saw who it was, her mouth fell open in shock._

As she focussed on figure in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Turning around she glanced from the headstone behind her to the figure in front of her.

"Booth."

"Hey Bones." That was it. This was real. She was actually seeing him. It wasn't a dream. He was actually in front of her. Alive.

Looking over Booth, she took in the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the fact that he looked thinner than she remembered. But none of that mattered. He was alive and he was there in front of her. He hadn't left her.

Taking a step towards him, she noticed that he was looking at her slightly apprehensively. Well it wasn't every day that the love of your life came back from the dead was it? She took another step and another until she was running towards him. Flinging her arms around him she held on to him as though he was the only thing keeping her alive. Which essentially, he was.

Burying her head into Booth's neck, she felt his arms wrap around her as she breathed in the scent that was uniquely Booth and one for so long that she thought that she wouldn't ever get to smell again.

Finally, pulling back far enough so that she could look into his eyes but her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Looking into those deep brown eyes she saw the one thing that gave her the reassurance that she was going to do the right thing.

Love. Love for her.

Deciding that she was willing to take the chance, she made a move that would potentially change her relationship with Booth forever.

Placing her hands on the back of Booth's head, she gently pulled his head down to meet hers. Leaning up she captured his mouth with her own, finally doing something she thought that she had never thought she would get the chance to do.

Deepening the kiss she noticed that the world around her seemed to disappear and the only thing in their lives at that moment were Booth and herself as they stood in front of the grave of the person in her arms.

She had never felt this way before and she knew that she never wanted to let this feeling go. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man in her arms. She wanted to go back to solving the crimes that they were famous for together but she knew that at the same time she knew she wanted something more at the same time.

She wanted a relationship. She wanted to let Booth into her heart, something that she had promised to never do again. But she knew from experience that if she didn't take hold of this opportunity when she was given the chance that she would regret it for the rest of her life. For once she was willing to go out on a limb, as Booth said, and take a chance that might not necessarily work but then again there was the chance that it might work and if it did then it might be one of the best things that she had never done.

Pulling apart Temperance looked up into the eyes of the man who had managed to break through the defences around her heart and firmly planted himself into her heart. Looking up into his brown eyes, Temperance felt a smile pull on her features.

"I love you." The smile that lit up Booth's face made Temperance feel that nothing bad could ever happen again. Which she knew was completely illogical but still she found that she wanted nothing more than for the feeling to never go away.

"I love you too, Bones." And Temperance knew that for this man in her arms she was willing to do anything and she knew that he was willing to do anything for her in return. Because he loved her. And she knew that she loved him.

Temperance didn't know what had happened on Booth's mission. All she knew was that he was here in front of her. That he had come back to _her_. All the other details were only minor. She could find them out later. For now she knew that she had everything she could ever want.

And at that moment, Temperance knew that she had made the right choice.

* * *

And it's finished...I think! Reviews would be greatly appreciated to tell me what you think about it. 

Well now I'm off to write another story...hmm I might make it Angela/Hodgins next time. Well who knows? I'll have to decide!

Hope you've liked Temperance's Choice!

Lee


End file.
